Zaviak's Vision Quest
Zaviak's Vision is an interesting quest in which you use a certain item to find and interact with creatures that you can't normally see in the Prime Material Plane, adding a lot of exploring elements while adventuring in the Siege of Dragonspear world. Talk to Zaviak in Elfsong Tavern in Chapter Seven and you'll receive a pair of Spectacles of Spectacle. When wearing them, you'll be able to see overlapping creatures in other planes and to interact with them. However, you'll have to consume charges to "pull" them to the Prime Material Plane where you exist. The item has 3 non-rechargeable charges, but there are a total of 9 spots where you can use them, listed as follows. Choose how to spend your charges wisely; saving beforehand is recommended. #Chapter Seven – Al-Alai, Elfsong Tavern; Hostile fire elemental worth 6000 experience points (XP). #Chapter Eight – Gauth, Coast Way Crossing NW; Can be convinced to join the Dragonspear Castle assault with you, otherwise you may kill it for 6000 XP and Ring of Fire Resistance. #Chapter Nine – Greater Shadow, Bugbear Caverns in Forest of Wyrms; Can be convinced to fight the Bugbears for you; otherwise nets 3000 XP. #Chapter Ten – Nazramu, Coalition Camp; Sells Wizzard Hat, Bracers of the Shuttered Lid, Dervish Crescent +2, Cloverleaf, Ring of Free Action, Ring of Purity, Amulet of Protection +2, Necklace of Form Stability, Dusty Rose Ioun Stone, Bracers of Defense AC 5 and Gauntlets of Weapon Expertise. He sells high buys high, thus can be a good merchant to empty your spoils; if killed nets 10000 XP and the Jester's Bracers. His store can also be robbed – one of the few merchants in Siege of Dragonspear that can – at a difficulty of 95. #Chapter Ten – Greater Earth Elemental or Raeanndra, Dead Man's Pass NE; Earth Elemental attacks after dialogue and nets 4 Emeralds and 11000 XP, Raeanndra the Tiefling gives you the Ring of the Tiny Fiend as a reward, and if killed, nets 2500 XP, gems, potions a Studded Leather Armor +2, Wakizashi +1 and Ninja-To +1. #Chapter Ten – Vidyadhar, Underground River caverns NE; this Rakshasa gives you Modron Heart as a reward if you solve his riddle ("Bees") before teleporting away, and if killed, nets 10000 XP, Modron Heart, a Protection From Magic scroll and a Scimitar +3. #Chapter Ten – Zhadroth, Kanaglym; this Lich gives you the Ring of Regeneration as a reward, and if killed, nets 22000 XP, the ring and the Robe of Arcane Aptitude. Note that the dialog option that allow the party to fight Zhadroth is only available if your main character has at least 23 lore, wich can be achieved through potions that increase wisdom/intelligence or using items that directly affect your lore score. After freeing the Lich, whether you killed it or not, an Endless Watcher will show up at the area entrance, nets 9000 XP and Astral Crossbow +2 after being killed. #Chapter Twelve – Idyletia, Avernus entrance; this Solar teleports away after finishing off a green and a red Abishai, and if killed, nets 15000 XP. #Chapter Twelve – Xhost, Avernus elevator zone; this Demon attacks on sight and when his health is brought to half, he offers you Gift of the Demon +5 in exchange for his life, nets 12000 XP if killed. Gallery Zaviak's Vision Quest Artwork.jpg|Artwork from the Dragon+ magazine article Ten Must Play Quests in Siege of Dragonspear References *justfeelinathome's post in this thread